Usuario Blog:Txiky/Sou
thumb Sou es un utaite relativamente reciente puesto que empezó a subir canciones desde 2013. Tiene una voz tranquila y “refrescante”. Además, realiza covers de canciones que encajan perfectamente con su tipo de voz. Por otro lado, también ha hecho algún cover con más elementos electrónicos, como el caso de "Ikkitousen" , lo cual resulta inusual para su tipo de voz. Es un amigo cercano de Isubokuro y suelen colaborar juntos, formando un grupo llamado "Soborogohan" (そぼろごはん). Su video más visto hasta la fecha es "Migi ni Ma Girl", con más de 1 millón de visitas. Lista de Covers #"Yobanashi Deceive" (Night Tale Deceive) (2013.03.19)¡''' #"Sekai Jumyou to Saigo no Ichinichi" (The World's Lifespan and the Last Day) (2013.10.20) #"Kuraiya" (2013.12.02) #"Lost One no Goukoku" (Lost One's Weeping) (2013.12.26) #"Netgame Haijin Sprechchor" (2014.01.09) #"Eimin Douwa" (Fairy Tale of Eternal Sleep) (2014.01.31) #"ELECT" (2014.02.24) #"Ikanaide" (Don't Go) (2014.03.09) #"Streaming Heart" (2014.03.25) #"LUVORATORRRRRY!" (2014.04.02) #"Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" (A Heart of Toys and a Fantasy World) (2014.04.05) #"daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.13) #"Inokori Sensei" (2014.04.19) #"Koshitantan" (2014.04.24) #"Anti-Beat" (2014.04.29) #"Baka no Nomigusuri" (An Idiot's Drug) (2014.05.06) #"Onaji Hanashi" feat. Sou and Eiri (2014.05.10) #"Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) (2014.05.14) #"Higai Mousou Keitai Joshi (Wara)" (2014.05.24) #"Dokusen Yoku" (Mono Poisoner) (2014.06.02) #"Gishinanki" (2014.06.15) #"Undead Enemy" (2014.06.24) #"Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday's Good Morning) (2014.07.06) #"Q" (2014.07.28) #"Nemuri Hime" (Sleeping Beauty) (2014.08.19) #"Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi" (Apple Fireworks and a Sea of Soda) (2014.08.27) #"Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Sou and Nayugorou (2014.08.30) #"Milk Crown on Sonnetica" (2014.09.17) #"Hibikase" (2014.10.12) #"Sayonara Ryou Kataomoi" (Goodbye to Our Mutual, Unrequited Love)(2014.10.22) #"Kasa wo Sashite" (2014.11.01) #"Hide and Seek" (2014.11.13) #"Mirai Kei Innocence" (2014.11.18) #"DECO*27 Memorial Mix" feat. Sou, @gain, Meychan, Ivu., Bee and Yukimi (2014.11.27) #"Bouken No Sho ga Kiemashita!" (Your Adventure Log Has Vanished!) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2014.12.01) #"Oni KYOKAN" (Demon KYOKAN) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2014.12.17) #"Donut Hole" (2014.12.20) #"Suki Kirai" -GigaP Arrange ver.- feat. Sou and Capi (2014.12.25) #"Hoshi ga Kieta Natsu" (2014.12.31) #"Migi ni Ma Girl" (Girlving to the Right) (2015.01.08) #"Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Keys of Ice) (2015.01.10) #"Charon" (2015.01.17) #"Attakain Dakara~♪" -English ver.- feat. kalon., Shakemii, Stungun, Ashikubi, Shoose, kain and Sou (2015.01.18) #"Chuubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (Young Disease Outburst Boy) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.01.29) #"Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.02.04) #"Kimi wa Inase na Girl" (You're a Gallant Girl) feat. Sou and Lis (2015.02.14) #"Darling Doll" (2015.02.22) #"Kuusou Ressha" (Sky Symphony Train) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.02.28) #"Keppekishou" (2015.03.04) #"Ikkitousen" (2015.03.18) #"Blessing ✡ New Stars Edition" feat. Aimiya Zero, Azuru, Kishin, sakuya., Shima, Sou, Tamahiyo., Bun, PLUIE, Madotsuki@, Mirei, Rimutaro and Wakou (2015.04.04) #"Dan Dan Takaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Higher) (2015.04.05) #"Dragon Night" (2015.04.19) #"Akaito" (2015.05.03) #"Hearted Doll" (2015.05.12) #"Mr.Music" feat. Yukimura., Sou, Kanna, Nanao, Tsukasashi, Isubokuro and Banana (2015.05.15) #"Akatsuki Zukuyo" (Dawn Moonlit Night) (2015.06.06) #"Shishunki Shounen Shoujo" (Teenage Boys and Girls) (2015.06.10) #"Shinde Shimau to wa Nasakenai!" (Death Should Not Have Taken Thee!) feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.06.13) #"Gekijou Aika" (2015.06.19) #"Ijiwaru na Deai" (Mean Encounter) (2015.07.05) #"Taketori Overnight Sensation" (Bamboo Cutter's Overnight Sensation) feat. Sou and Capi (2015.07.07) #"Aira" (2015.07.10) #"Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2015.07.24) #"Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.07.31) #"Summertime Record" (2015.08.18) #"Silhouette" (Naruto Shippuuden OP) (2015.08.30) #"Kokoronashi" (No Heart) (2015.09.06) #"Akogare Heroine" (Longing Heroine) feat. @gain, Sou, Yukimi, Meychan and Kaoru (2015.9.12) #"Ren'ai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2015.9.17) #"Kyouka Suigetsu" (Mirror Flower, Water Moon) (2015.10.21) #"Happy Halloween" feat. Sou and Isubokuro (2015.10.30) #"Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.11.15) #"World of Paradox" (2012.11.22) #"Hanamaru Pippi wa Yoiko Dake" (Osomatsu-san OP) feat. Sou, Ivu., Yukimi, @gain, Bee and Meychan (2015.11.27) #"Ayatori" (Cat's Cradle) (2015.12.03) #"Natsu ga Owaru Kaze no Oto" (The Sound of Summer's Last Wind; Original song with ANDRIVEBOiz) (2015.12.13) #"Haito Ateliesta Nite" (In the Ruined City, Ateliesta) feat. Sou and Kurokumo (2015.12.31) #"Boku ga Monster ni Natta Hi" (That Day I Became a Monster) (2016.01.08) #"Ghost Rule" (2016.02.01) #"Kusare Gedou to Chocolate" (Rotten Heresy and Chocolate) (2016.02.16) #"22 Seiki no Bokura wa" (We of the 22nd Century) (2016.02.28) #"Toshoshitsu no Hon" (A Library Book; Original with Nishijima Thorndique) (2016.04.01) #"lllToluthin Antennalll" (2016.04.06) #"Risky Maze" (2016.04.08) #"Alien Alien" (2016.04.12) #"Andromeda Andromeda" feat. Sou and Eve (2016.04.18) #"Fuyuukan" (Floating Feeling) (2016.05.11) #"Suki na Koto Dake de ii Desu" (All I Need are Things I Like) (2016.05.13) #"Tokyo Discotheque Girl" (2016.06.10) #"RE-OVERDOSE" (2016.06.26) #"Super Nuko World" feat. Sou and Kain (2016.07.07) #"Rocker Cider" (2016.08.03) #"Kami no Manimani" (At the Mercy of God) feat. Wolpis Kater, Sou, and Isubokuro (2016.08.11) #"Amekigoe Zankyou" (Echo of My Voice in the Rain) (2016.08.19) #"Fragile" (2016.09.18) #"Yume Tourou" (Dream Lantern) (RADWIMPS song) (2016.10.15) #"Wakusei Loop" (Planet Loop) (2016.11.01) #"Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) (2016.11.26) #"Koi" (Love) (2016.11.29) #"Dance Robot Dance" (2016.12.18) #"Karada no Bunkai to Kouchiku, Matawa Shinwa no Enkan-sei ni Tsuite" (2017.01.06) Este articulo es una traducción de la página de '''Sou de la Utaite Wiki en inglés. Categoría:Entradas